<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOU &amp; ME by BrownMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613897">YOU &amp; ME</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse'>BrownMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Bottom Niall, Cute Niall, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Narry - Freeform, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Original Characters - Freeform, Protective Harry, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Spanking, Top Harry, narry storan - Freeform, ziam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks that nothing in his life can ever go right after Liam breaks their bond. Harry proves to him, that sometimes, second bonds go exactly right.</p><p>When they meet in a bar, over a spilt drink, and a few too many tears, it doesn’t take them long to realise, that they're more than just pretty faces. </p><p>To each other - they're eternity.. and it's beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niall Horan/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOU &amp; ME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is our baby.. We love it so much, and are totally invested! There are many, many more chapters ready to post.. But here is the first! We really hope you like it as much as we do! Let us know what you think! Xx 💛</p>
<p>Written together with Lulu_Horan!<br/>Been a fun little ride! With loads of smut! 😜</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall sat in the bar, cup in hand, drinking to forget. He wanted to forget everything that had happened over the past five years. He finished off his sixth drink, slamming the glass on the counter. "Bartender, another one." He hiccuped as he waited.</p>
<p>The iron-clad wooden doors were heavier than usual as Harry pushed them open. He’d had a long day, and the best thing he could do right now, was seat himself with a whiskey glass at his favorite place in town. He let his feet guide him to where his mind wanted to go.. Straight to the counter to order. As he slid up the aisle, he noticed a disturbance not too far from where he stood. He could see a blonde swarm of hair and a few too many empty glasses - from one single person. What a racket it was! Swearing and mouthing off..<br/>
It didn’t look friendly! Not at all! </p>
<p>“I told you to fuck off!" Niall shrieked at the overbearing alpha, who was leaning too close to him.<br/>
“You fucking stink! I bet your knot is the size of a golf ball! Now leave me alone before I rip your tiny balls off and feed them to you!" He tossed back another drink and slapped the bar again. "Barkeep, another!"</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t help himself after overhearing the conversation. He knew it wasn’t his business, but he had to intervene. Otherwise, he was sure things were going to turn violent. He approached the small group that had gathered at the end of the row, and put his hands up as a peace symbol - most surely to the smaller blonde lad, who’s drink had just slipped from his grasp.</p>
<p>“Mate, are you okay? It’s honestly a good thing you spilt that drink. I really don’t think you need another.” Harry tried to speak calmly, but it didn’t seem to help the boy in front of him, not even a little bit.</p>
<p>"And I really don't think you need to be in my face right now. Bye." Niall took a new drink from the bartender and turned away.</p>
<p>"Wait, you need someone to put you in your place."
The other alpha was still there, hyperfocused on Niall.</p>
<p>Harry should’ve stepped away, he would've.. But there was something about the way the alpha opposite them was gazing down, with dark hooded eyes. It had his stomach in knots.</p>
<p>“I think he’s okay mate, just let me handle this.”<br/>
Harry shifted his eyes back to Niall, softening the grimace he knew was hardening his features. There had to be some way he could calm the smaller lad down.</p>
<p>“I can help you. Why don’t I call you a cab, take you home? Whatever you want to do. I think you’ve been cut off drinks now anyway." Harry glanced over to the bartender, who was nodding in confirmation.. He was most definitely cut off.</p>
<p>Niall made a face at Harry. "Oh, so we're bonded now, hm? When did that happen? You think you can just come in here and make choices for me?!" Niall hopped off of his barstool and stumbled directly into Harry.<br/>
“Get off me, you traitor!" He yelled, even though he was clinging onto Harry for dear life. The other alpha had left, deeming Niall a little too crazy to handle.</p>
<p>“Traitor? I’m trying to help you! Look at you!"<br/>
Harry's eyes swept over his disheveled figure. "You can’t possibly think I’m going to let you wander off into the night like this?” </p>
<p>For some strange reason, Harry felt as though the stranger in his arms was someone he’d known for years. He couldn’t help but feel protective over him. He tried to guide them to the door, cringing when it seemed as though the boy had two left feet. One more step, had them both stumbling towards the floor. Thankfully, Harry hadn’t let a drop of beer touch his mouth. His reflexes were in tact, and he was able to catch them both. “I’ve got you. It’s okay, hon. Just relax." Harry whispered, low enough for their ears only.</p>
<p>"Why do you hate me so much now, Liam?"<br/>
Niall slurred. “We were so happy together and then...then you cheated on me. Why would you do that? Why am I not good enough?" Niall sobbed louder, hugging himself to Harry.</p>
<p>The taller lad had to replay the words over in his head, just to make sure he’d heard them correctly. Liam? Cheating? What was he on about? “Oh love, I think you’re confused," he cooed. "I’m not Liam. My name's Harry, and I definitely don’t hate you, not at all. Why don't you tell me your name? I didn’t catch it before."</p>
<p>"You forgot my name too?" Niall sniffled. "M'Niall, Liam! You know that! We were bonded, remember? What does Zayn have that I don't? Do you prefer black hair? I'll dye it!" he babbled on and on, only working himself up further.</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t wrap his head around all that was passing Nialls lips, but he knew the boy was distressed. He didn’t want him to feel that way any longer. Harry held him a little closer and tried to catch his eye.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know your name because I’m not Liam. We've never met before, but I’m so glad I know your name now. It’s a beautiful name and it fits you perfectly," Harry said softly, moving his hand to rub at Niall's upper arm, hoping to provide him some comfort.</p>
<p>"Liammm, you're so mean! How could you leave me? You said forever! Forever, remember?" Niall yanked down the collar of his turtleneck to show the broken bond scar. "Please come back. Was the sex bad? I'll work on it, I promise! Just don't leave me!" He clung to Harry as he sobbed.</p>
<p>The alpha shook his head as he listened to the ranting and raving that was coming from Niall's mouth. Whatever had happened, it sounded ugly.</p>
<p>“C’mon Niall, let me take you home. I can help you get there and sober up, yeah?"</p>
<p>They finally made it through the door, and outside. Harry held Niall against his body as they stood on the pavement in the dark. There was just no chance he’d be leaving him to fend for himself tonight. </p>
<p>“Where can I take you? What do you need?”<br/>
He was more than willing to help in any way he could.</p>
<p>"I need you, Li. I only need you. Nothing else matters, m'kay? Just you and me against the world, remember? I love you so much Li. Please come back to me, please!"</p>
<p>Harry waved a cab as he gazed down into Niall's eyes. He was truly concerned for the boy, who was only becoming more and more frantic by the second.</p>
<p>“Niall! Niall, look at me. Liam’s not here, okay? Right now, he’s not here, but I am. It's me, Harry. I’m here for you.” He tugged him forward a little bit, gesturing to the car that had pulled up beside them. </p>
<p>“I’m taking you home now, where you’ll be nice and safe in your bed. Come on, love.”</p>
<p>Niall kept babbling more nonsense into Harry's ear, even as they climbed into the vehicle. “Is it because I didn't get pregnant? But you said you don't want kids!"</p>
<p>This made Harry stop in his tracks. Who was this Liam guy? What had he done to make Niall feel this insecure? </p>
<p>“Niall, don’t say that. I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this before, but you’re worth more than what the world's made you think..” Harry spoke quietly into his ear as he buckled the seatbelt over Niall's body.<br/>
“And Liam.. He doesn’t deserve you if he doesn’t see that.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know if Niall could comprehend the words coming from his mouth. Probably not in his current state. But he hoped, maybe on a clearer day, they would echo over in his mind.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Liam. So much." Niall kept a tight hold of Harry's hand even though he could hardly keep his head up.</p>
<p>It made Harry sigh as he looked down to the perfect stranger who had come like a storm into his night. It tugged at his heartstrings to see something with so much innocence and yet still with so much fight. He admired Niall for that. </p>
<p>“Shh.. It’s okay love, go to sleep.” With one hand, he kept a grasp on Niall, and with the other, he reached up to guide the boy's head to his shoulder. Niall leant on him, drooling slightly on the alphas shirt.</p>
<p>“Shmell sho good, Li. Shmell different. Changed your cologne?"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled under his breath as Niall's face came to the centre of his chest. “Mm… I guess you could say that."</p>
<p>His hand moved instinctively to the back of Niall's head. He supported the base of his neck to keep him from drooping any further, watching carefully as Niall's eyes fluttered his thick lashes.</p>
<p>"You let your hair grow out? I love it when it's curly. Did you do that for me?" Niall cooed, reaching up to touch at it. “So soft. Did you change your shampoo too? Your hair is usually so coarse."</p>
<p>Harry smiled down at him, feeling slightly dumbfounded himself. ‘Where to go from here? Guess I should stick to the truth..’ He thought.<br/>
That had always worked best. </p>
<p>“Well, I would like to say that I did it for you, but my hair's been this way since before I could remember. I’m glad you like it though, and I like yours!”</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, he’d ducked his head to press a single firm kiss to the feathered blonde mess atop of Niall's head. He paused to inhale his beautiful scent.. It was so alluring that he had to force himself away again.</p>
<p>Niall beamed up at him, his eyes sparkling happily, even in the dim light. "Thank you, I'm so happy you like it. That makes me so happy..." Niall trailed off as he fell asleep.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until the car pulled up outside Harry’s flat, that he realised he hadn’t asked Niall for his address.. Now the little thing was fast asleep. Would it really be that bad if he spent the night? Harry would take the couch, and Niall could have his bed. </p>
<p>As gently as he could, he shook Niall awake by the shoulder, hoping he’d sobered up a little bit.<br/>
“Niall? We’re at my apartment now. Would you like to stay with me? You can have my bed, and I’ll leave you to rest.”</p>
<p>"Mm, love you, Leemo." Niall pressed a sloppy kiss to Harry's jaw and hugged him tightly, leaving the alpha to pay the driver, before coming around to open the door on Niall's side.</p>
<p>Harry was surprised when Niall didn’t fuss as he helped him from the car. He placed his hand at the small of Niall's waist and they ascended the steps together. The poor thing reeked of alcohol, but Harry didn’t think he’d be up for a shower.. Not until morning at least. They eventually made it to the elevator, and Harry let Niall's head rest on him once again. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, love. You’re safe here."</p>
<p>"Love you so much, Leemo. Gonna knot me again? Want your knot so bad. Not right now, too sleepy. But tomorrow? Promise?"</p>
<p>Harry shook his head at that, feeling the heat rise in his own cheeks. “I think someone needs to go to sleep. C’mon, we're here now.”</p>
<p>The elevator chimed softly, signalling they’d arrived on Harry’s floor. The short walk to his door took longer than it ever had before, as Niall dragged his feet beneath him. They finally made it in, and Harry switched on the hallway light so they could both get their bearings.</p>
<p>Niall blinked, peering around. “You must have moved. Where's Zayn? Wait.. It doesn’t even matter. I'm glad he's gone." Niall pulled away from Harry, to lay on the sofa. "Mm, goodnight.” </p>
<p>Harry frowned down at him. It was a great couch for lounging, not so much for sleeping through the night. He wasn’t gonna let him stay there, not a chance. He approached Niall carefully and bent down to lift him up into his arms. </p>
<p>“Just let me take you to the bed, you’ll be more comfortable. Don't worry, I’ll have the couch.”</p>
<p>It didn’t seem like Niall was listening, but it didn’t matter, since he was already halfway up the hall. Once he made it to his room, he placed Niall down on the mattress, quickly pulling the blankets up to his chin.</p>
<p>“Sleep well, Niall.”</p>
<p>Niall whined, reaching out to grasp at Harry's wrist. “Nooo, stay with meeee."</p>
<p>The alpha swallowed hard as he peered down at him. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. “Niall, it's okay. I’ll be right down the hall.” His hand subconsciously found its way to Niall's forehead, brushing the loose strands away from the boy's face.</p>
<p>"No, please stay with me. You know I get cold easily." Niall tried to push the covers back. "Please, please! It's been months since you held me.”</p>
<p>Harry wouldn’t lie to himself, it was tempting. But he couldn’t take advantage of Niall's state. The poor thing didn’t even know who he was! “Niall, look.. If I stay with you, then you have to know that I’m not Liam. I can hold you, and I want to hold you, but I’m not him. I’m different. I’m not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Not Liam?" Niall squinted and noticed that the delicious smelling alpha next to him was actually taller and thinner, muscular wise, than Liam. Niall had no idea who the man was, but he was cold and tired. The alpha was also sweet, and tucked him into a warm, soft bed. He would trust the man for now.<br/>
“Smell good. Cuddle please."</p>
<p>Finally, finally, Harry could take a breath. A strange feeling swelled deep within his chest, and he couldn’t ignore it. His urge to protect was too strong and he had to hold Niall. He kicked off his shoes without taking his eyes from the gorgeous omega that lay before him. As quietly as he could, he moved to the other side of the bed and yanked up the duvet. He scooted over, just close enough to the other boy, bringing one arm up to wrap around his waist. He rested his hand against the soft skin of Niall's belly. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you. Hush, go to sleep love..”</p>
<p>Niall pushed his nose into the alpha's neck and took a deep breath. “Smell so good," he mumbled. Harry's comforting scent grew stronger and enveloped him.. He felt so safe, sleep was inevitable. Before he knew it, he was in a deep and peaceful slumber.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The morning came too soon for Harry’s liking. He groaned as the light streamed through the gap in the curtains. Was it really that time already? He stretched his legs long down the bed and tightened his grip around the pillow he held in his arms. The pillow was so warm.. So soft.</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes shot open, and he gazed over at the sleeping form. Of course it wasn't a pillow.. It was Niall, still peaceful and motionless, and beautiful in his hold. His delightful scent tickled at Harry’s nose and it drew him in so much more than anything ever had. He remembered the night before, and how feisty the little omega could be. Well, what would he think of all this?</p>
<p>Niall had slept peacefully all night, better than he had in a long time. The first thing he noticed as he woke, was the morning sun shining directly in his eyes. He groaned and turned his face into the broad chest to hide. "Li, close the curtains," he mumbled.</p>
<p>Well fuck. Harry cursed inwardly. He was back to being Liam again. He just hoped Niall wouldn’t get the shock of his life when he woke.. He especially hoped he wouldn’t descend into a downward spiral like he had done the night before. </p>
<p>“Niall it’s me, remember? It’s Harry. You stayed over.. Because you needed help. Nothing happened,<br/>
I promise."</p>
<p>Niall stiffened at the unfamiliar voice and finally realized the scent and body were different. Please be hot, please be hot, Niall thought to himself as he turned to look up at Harry. He gasped when he met clear green eyes, flushing deeply when Harry offered him a soft smile. "U-Um… Sorry about that."</p>
<p>Harry was relieved to hear that Niall's morning voice was quiet, peaceful and maybe a little bashful. He smirked down at the omega, cocking his head to the side as he gazed directly into the crystal blue irises that shone in the dull of the room. </p>
<p>“No need to apologise, but you did give me a fright. You were quite out of it for a bit there. I’m just glad you stayed here is all.”</p>
<p>Niall's face turned a darker shade of red in his embarrassment. "Th-Thank you. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble. I know I can be obnoxious when I'm drunk."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head before Niall could even finish.<br/>
“I wouldn’t say obnoxious. Maybe just.. dealing with something?” </p>
<p>He didn’t want to push any questions on Niall, but he really hoped that when the boy left, he’d be safe.. Especially with whoever he was ‘seeing.’ All this talk about Liam had definitely raised some concerns.</p>
<p>Niall shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at his hidden bond scar. "Um… Yeah, I guess. Thanks for taking care of me."</p>
<p>Harry guessed the boy was done talking about it, so he smiled warmly at him before offering his hand for Niall to take if he pleased. “C’mon, I’ll get you some breakfast. That is, if you want to stay for a bit”</p>
<p>The omega gave him a confused look. "You… Why are you being so nice? What do you want?"</p>
<p>Harry furrowed his brow back at Niall. Maybe the boy didn’t have many genuine people in his life. Maybe he didn’t realise there was still good out there in the world. “Honestly Niall, I don’t want anything. I know I don’t know you well enough to say this, but I want you to be okay.”</p>
<p>"You want sex?" Niall asked bluntly.<br/>
“I'm not that easy."</p>
<p>“No! No, I don't! I promise that’s not what I was thinking. I… I just… I think I want to see you again after today. That is, if you’d let me?” </p>
<p>Harry was hardly thinking as he spoke, but one thing he was sure of; If Niall walked out his door this second, he didn’t want it to be the first and the last time he’d see him. He wanted to know him.</p>
<p>Niall looked Harry over and chuckled.<br/>
“You don't want me. I'm used." He slid out of bed.<br/>
"You should find a nice little submissive omega who can give you lots of little Harry’s.” </p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth, but couldn’t find the words. He stood there gaping like a fish for a moment longer, searching for what he wanted to say. “Stop it," he finally managed to choke out. "Niall, look at me. That’s what I like about you. You have some fire in your soul. It’s not every day I get to meet someone like you."</p>
<p>He inched a tiny bit closer, locking his gaze directly with Niall's. “Just believe me when I tell you, I want to get to know you for you.. I’m being serious.”</p>
<p>"You want to court me?" Niall raised an eyebrow. Courting was the official term for 'dating before mating.' “I'm not submissive. I'm loud and outspoken. I don't like alphas telling me what to do."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. But it didn’t matter, he had never been so sure of anything in his life. He wanted to know more about this omega.<br/>
“Yeah, I do. I like how you are. I like that you say it how it is. It’s a rare quality to have, and I won’t tell you what to do Niall. I promise.”</p>
<p>Niall cocked his head to the side. “I can't cook. I don't clean. I like to drink. I'm messy. I don't do chores. I was fired from my job a few months ago, so I don't have money." He was trying his best to get Harry to turn him away. </p>
<p>The alpha was shaking his head. He had seen something in Niall that was worth much more than all those meaningless stereotypes, and none of that mattered to him in the least. “I don’t care one bit. We can not cook together, and get take out every night. It’ll be great!” He smiled down at Niall, reaching out to place a hand to where his delicate collar bone met his shoulder. “I don’t care about any of those things.”</p>
<p>Niall raised an eyebrow. "What if everything I just told you was a lie?"</p>
<p>“What? About the cooking?” Harry raised an eyebrow back at him. Something about the way Niall's eyes flickered kept him intrigued. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I lied. I'm actually a chef at a four star restaurant. I have OCD, so I can't stand messes. Doing the laundry is my favorite though." Niall gave Harry a smirk of his own. "Can you tell which ones the lies are?"<br/>
He stepped closer. "If you're right, I'll give you a reward."</p>
<p>Harry gritted his teeth, in both frustration and lust. His head swirled around as he tried to come up with the solution to Niall's game. “Uhm..” It wasn’t often that Harry got stumped, he was usually fairly quick witted. But Niall was doing things to his mind, and it wasn’t fair. “Uhm.. You don’t like doing laundry?" He stuttered, cringing when he realised how fast the words had left his mouth.</p>
<p>Niall stepped in close to Harry, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. He leant in, their lips almost touching. From the near proximity, he could see that Harry had a few light freckles dotted across his face. "Wrong," he whispered before pulling away. “I need a wee." He flounced to the bathroom, and locked himself inside.</p>
<p>Harry's jaw almost hit the floor as he watched Niall slam the door in his face. His knees felt a little weak from that omega scent that had seared through his nose just seconds ago. “Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?” He mumbled under his breath.. Though he couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. While Niall was in the bathroom, he quickly pulled on some fresh clothes.</p>
<p>So, he does like doing laundry? Okay then, maybe he isn’t a chef? Harry almost laughed out loud when he pictured Niall running a kitchen. It could easily be true. He waited patiently for the omega to come out of the ensuite so he could have another guess. Surely he’d get it right this time.</p>
<p>Niall opened the bathroom door and gave Harry a teasing smile. "Waiting for little ol' me?"</p>
<p>“So you like doing laundry, but you’re not a chef.” Harry didn’t answer Niall's question this time. If he could play.. Then Harry could too.</p>
<p>"Hmm.. Little alpha can't figure out the lies. No reward for you," he tutted and left the room, finding his way straight to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Wait, you are a chef?!” Harry was left baffled again, and he followed along behind Niall.<br/>
“Okay, so you don’t have OCD!”</p>
<p>Niall just laughed, and started whipping up some breakfast for them. "Wrong again, Mr. Alpha. That's three strikes...you're out." Niall was smirking as he cooked, seasoning the food with quick precision.<br/>
“You need more spices."</p>
<p>Harry slowly shook his head as he watched Niall move about in his kitchen like he owned the place. He didn’t think the action of cooking could get any hotter. God, he was gorgeous. If Harry was drooling, it was to do with the bacon that was frying in the pan, okay?</p>
<p>“I think I could learn a lot from you.” He murmured as he watched Niall dig around in the drawers, as if he were searching for gold. The omega could take whatever he wanted, and Harry wouldn’t complain if it meant he could stare at him just a little longer.</p>
<p>Niall smirked and served him the plate when it was ready. "Here you are." There was a large waffle, some crispy bacon and scrambled eggs.</p>
<p>“Wow, I wasn’t expecting such treatment in my own house. But thank you, it looks delicious." Harry kept his eye on Niall as he forked up a bit of everything into his mouth. </p>
<p>“So, you really are a chef.” He mumbled around his food.. He could tell that was at least the truth!</p>
<p>“But then, what’s the lie? Or did you make that up too? There’s no lies.. Is there?” He glanced up again, this time feeling a little embarrassed.. Maybe he’d fallen captive to the omegas fun little game. He sure was good.</p>
<p>"Aww, alphas are so cute when they're dumb,"<br/>
Niall cooed, pouting back at Harry.<br/>
“The lies are the first things I said. That I don't cook or clean."</p>
<p>“Okay then.. You got me.. You outsmarted me.. I was too distracted with your - everything.. You distract me.. Happy?” Harry got up from his seat to come around the bench, his plate in hand.</p>
<p>“Though you like to clean.. I won’t make you do any of that here..” He smirked at Niall, as he stacked his dish into the sink.</p>
<p>“So what, you want a reward for that?"<br/>
Niall rolled his eyes playfully.</p>
<p>“Well.. Yes! Haven’t I been a good host?” </p>
<p>Harry grinned down at him, biting the side of his bottom lip, with perfect white teeth.</p>
<p>"Not really, since I had to cook you breakfast. There wasn't even any sex," Niall teased, peering up into Harry's eyes. He tried his best to look alluring, fluttering his eyelashes and slightly pursing his lips. He felt stupid, but it wasn't like he couldn't just leave if things didn't work out.</p>
<p>Harry ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth, desperately trying to keep himself in check. He couldn’t forget the state he’d found Niall in last night. </p>
<p>“Hmm.. Well.. I wanted to respect you then.. And I still do now..” </p>
<p>He stepped forward with one arm extended, reaching out to brush his fingertips against the soft, tinged skin of Nialls cheeks.</p>
<p>Niall leant into his palm, closing his eyes, he let out a soft sigh. "You smell so good."</p>
<p>Harry’s mouth pulled into a sly smile as he took a breath of his own. “Not as good as you do..” He whispered, leaning in to graze his teeth against Nialls earlobe. He could almost hear Nialls heart beat matching up with the rhythm of his own. Harry didn’t think he’d ever felt chemistry as strong as this, with anyone.</p>
<p>Niall shivered.. He briefly wondered if Harry had some kind of intuition to know that his ears were sensitive. The omega couldn't take it anymore.. He turned his head to catch Harry's lips. He missed, pecking his nose instead. He couldn't help but laugh, flushing deeply at the mishap. Harry chuckled along with him, moving his gaze back to Niall. He stared down at him with fond, affectionate eyes.. He could tell the boy was flustered, and Harry’s heart swelled at the vision before him. </p>
<p>“You are something else.. So special.. Your precious..” Harry whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead against Nialls. Their breath mingled together, creating a constant flow of warm air, mixed with both their scents..<br/>
It was heavenly.. So enticing to Harry’s desires.</p>
<p>Niall felt like he could die happy. Here he was, in the arms of an alpha he'd just met yesterday, so taken by him already.. He was sure he was floating in the clouds. Harry's scent was so intoxicating, he almost thought he was drunk again. He pushed up on his tippy toes and gently pressed his lips to Harry's.</p>
<p>As soon as their skin collided against each other’s, a light flickered on in Harry’s brain.. In his body.<br/>
A jolt of electricity flooded through his veins and his heart pounded in his chest. Niall was the source.. Niall was his flame. He moved his lips against the boys - slowly, painfully. The feeling of his soft skin, his angelic voice, his irresistible smell.. He was everything.</p>
<p>Niall couldn't help it, he let out a soft moan and pulled himself closer. Briefly, he wondered if Harry was his soulmate. There were rumors of soulmates still existing, but Niall never believed it until now.</p>
<p>“Baby..” Harry whispered against Nialls skin.. The omega had become hot and feverish.. and Harry was dying inside.. Dying to hold him.. Dying to see him. He followed Nialls suit - a low moan edging out from the base of his throat. It sounded rugged and mean against the sweet, soft sound that Niall had made just seconds ago. Harry moved his hands to cup at the sides of Nialls cheeks, holding him firmly in place as his tongue darted out to lick a line across those pink, swollen lips.. Just begging for entry.</p>
<p>Niall mewled in response to Harry's growl, opening his mouth for him. He felt like he was melting in the alpha's strong embrace.</p>
<p>The second Nialls lips had parted, Harry’s tongue was in. Niall might’ve been been able to boss him around all morning.. But look who was in control now. He let his hands roam down Nialls body until they settled at his waist. Then, Harry deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled around and their teeth clanged together. What had started as something careful, was becoming something much more clumsy.. Much more urgent. Harry revelled in the taste, the flavour that was Niall.. He couldn’t quite get enough of it.</p>
<p>Niall whimpered as his briefs grew wet with slick. The sweet smell permeated the room, making him flush in embarrassment. Hopefully, Harry was ready for this, because Niall surely was.</p>
<p>Harry pulled away, as a stronger, even more arousable scent filtered through his nose. He could feel saliva pooling under his tongue as he realised exactly what the essence was. He lifted Nialls chin, forcing their eyes to meet and he noted the faint blush that had spread from Nialls cheeks to his neck. </p>
<p>“Are you wet for me baby?” He murmured, surprising even himself with how husky and low his voice had grown.</p>
<p>"Yes daddy," Niall breathed. It was pointless trying to deny it. Harry was undoubtedly the most attractive alpha he'd ever seen, their chemistry was undeniable.</p>
<p>Harry knew it was the end of him when he heard Niall utter those few short words. His breathing had become so laboured, he was sure he would pass out if they stayed still for one more moment. His bulge had grown huge and hard within the short time they had been touching, and it was now straining obscenely against the zip on his jeans. Harry leant in closer so his body was pressed flush against Nialls. He rutted his member up into the heat between Nialls legs, groaning loudly when the friction gave him close to no relief.</p>
<p>The scent of Harry's own arousal flooded Niall's senses, and he whined again. His knees gave out as Harry grinded on him. He wanted the alpha so bad, he could feel it in his fingertips. "Need you," he whispered.</p>
<p>“I know baby.. God Niall.. I wanna look after you.. So beautiful..” Harry caught Niall in perfect timing before the boy could crumple to the floor. Without warning, he whisked him up into his arms, cradling him bridal style - so carefully, as though the omega might break. He ducked his head to press a lingering kiss against Nialls lips, before pulling away, only to make a dash towards his bedroom.</p>
<p>"Alpha," Niall whined as he was set gently on the bed. He immediately started stripping, his body feeling overly hot.</p>
<p>“Niall.. Don’t take anymore off.. I wanna undress you.. Please?” </p>
<p>Harry came to take a seat beside him, he reached out to place a hand to where Niall was holding the hem of his shirt. </p>
<p>“I wanna lay you down.. and do it all..”<br/>
Harry hummed, moving in closer so could almost breathe against Nialls neck.</p>
<p>Niall couldn't get over how sweet and romantic, yet sexy Harry was being at the moment. "Yes, alpha." He dropped his hands.</p>
<p>Harry bit his lip hard as he watched Niall submit before him. He shifted close and gladly took over Nialls previous actions.. Placing his hands at the base of his shirt and drawing it up and over Nialls torso. The pale expanse of skin now on show had Harry drooling in his mouth.. He couldn’t wait to ravish the dips and curves with his tongue.. To taste it all. </p>
<p>“Lay back beautiful.. Are you okay?”<br/>
He whispered, eager to hear Nialls soft voice grace the air around him.</p>
<p>Niall's face was flushed in embarrassment.<br/>
“Yes daddy," he murmured.</p>
<p>That’s all Harry needed to hear.. He could proceed as long as he knew Niall was okay. Wasting no more time, Harry stripped himself of his own shirt, tossing it carelessly to the ground where Nialls had fallen to. He moved one knee over the top of Nialls hips and planted it on the bed.. He had him straddled now.. No way out.. So Harry made sure to enjoy each and every moment. He let his eyes rake shamelessly over Nialls body as he leant down to tuck his fingers into the waistband of the boys already unbuttoned jeans, as well as his briefs. Harry held his breath as he slid the clothing down Nialls legs, all the way to his feet, and off in one delicate swoop. </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe the angel he had in his bed.. He glanced back up to look at Nialls face, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.</p>
<p>Niall wanted to be embarrassed, but all he could see and all he could think about was Harry. Slick ran freely from his hole as he eyed Harry's bare chest. He couldn't believe such a perfect alpha wanted him.</p>
<p>Harry could smell the arousal like nothing else.. He could almost feel the heat radiating from Nialls crotch, and he hadn’t even laid a finger there yet. It was driving him insane.. Completely, utterly deranged. </p>
<p>“Niall.. Mmmm.. Look at you..”<br/>
Harry moaned as he gazed over the boys bare body. He was even smaller, slighter, more delicate and more lovely than Harry had expected him to be. He was everything the alpha desired. </p>
<p>Harry fell forward, locking Niall in as he placed his hands either side of the pillow, trapping the boys head between. He cat stretched his back, bending in so his chin rested at the hollow of Nialls neck. He nipped lightly at the delicious skin, peppering kisses all the way down until he found one delectable pink bud jutting from the side of Nialls chest. He licked and swirled his tongue around and around, moving between both nipples, giving them each the love and attention they deserved. He wanted to hear what he was doing to Niall.. He wanted to hear every moan, every cry, every sound that fell from his beautiful lips.. He wanted to savour it, hold onto it, play it in his mind, over and over, until it was stuck there like a broken record  - on repeat.</p>
<p>Niall shuddered beneath Harry, his body quaking from the attention at his nipples. </p>
<p>"Ahhn! Harry!" </p>
<p>His little prick was hard and leaking precum onto his lower belly. He couldn't ever remember his nipples being so sensitive. Slick gushed from his hole, waiting for the alpha that he needed so badly.</p>
<p>“Mmm wanna hear what I do to you little omega..<br/>
So perfect for me..” </p>
<p>Harry let his breath vibrate against Nialls skin as he moved lower and lower. He took a moment to gather himself, keep himself steady, before he ducked his head, dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip of Nialls cock. He mouthed lazily at his small member, only pushing himself to the base a few short times. Niall moaned and whined above, keeping Harry on his toes.. The scent of the arousal in the room was undeniably delicious.. And Harry couldn’t wait to get his way with Niall. He pulled himself off, letting Nialls cock spring back onto his belly. Harry could hardly wait anymore. He moved his hand down between Nialls legs.. He brushed passed the omegas inner thighs.. Slick was gushing down the soft skin, no doubt pooling on the bed sheets.</p>
<p>“Bend your knees baby.. Spread.”</p>
<p>He could barely get the words passed his lips as he gazed towards Niall.. Every time Harrys eyes fell upon the flushed innocence of the omegas face, his breath was taken away.</p>
<p>Niall had never been treated so gently before, especially not in bed. He kept his legs bent and spread for Harry, face flushing in both arousal and shame as the alpha took his time looking him over. "Please," he whispered, shivering when Harry's dark eyes looked into his own. He was pretty sure he'd cum if Harry just touched him again, even slightly.</p>
<p>“Gonna take care of you little one.. Be patient..”<br/>
Harry smirked up at him as he fiddled with the buttons on his own jeans.. How the fuck had he kept these on so long? </p>
<p>As quick as he could, he slid them down his legs, along with his briefs, throwing them both to the floor at the base of the bed. His huge cock was immediately flat and aching against his stomach.. Copious amounts of precum leaked down the sides - though he knew he had nothing on Niall, whose heavy flow of slick was so thick and sinful, it made Harry’s dick grow impossibly taller. He nestled himself down between the heat of Nialls legs and took a hold of the boys calves - hooking them over his own shoulders. Now he was in complete control, right where he wanted to be. Giving the omega little to no warning, he launched two fingers into the sopping wet hole that was ready and waiting.</p>
<p>“Want me to fill you up? What do you want? Talk to me..” Harry spoke to him.. Keeping his fingers moving along inside. </p>
<p>Niall's eyes were glued to Harry's dick. He didn't think any alpha had a bigger one than Liam, but he was dead wrong. He whimpered as Harry finger-fucked him. </p>
<p>“Ahh!! Feels so good! Want you inside, want your knot Alpha!!”</p>
<p>Harry bit down on his lip as he heard the cries that came from Nialls mouth.. He loved his voice.. Loved hearing him shout. He retracted his fingers and brought them to his mouth, licking them off to find the taste so sweet, so delightful. </p>
<p>“Mmm, darling.. Gonna give it you how you want..” </p>
<p>Without any further ado, Harry got himself up onto his knees. He moved to align himself; the tip of his dick just kissing the edges of Nialls needy hole. He hissed at the feeling of the burning heat.. So good, so fucking good. Harry pushed himself inside, inch by inch.. Making sure to give Niall plenty of time to adjust. He kept his eyes glued to the omegas.. He wanted to see the way Nialls face crumpled as Harry stretched him out with his fat, pent up cock. </p>
<p>“You’re so tight baby.. How do you feel? Are you okay?” Harry whispered, as he plunged inwards further and further.. He was almost buried to the hips now.</p>
<p>Niall's eyes were squeezed shut, his head turned to the side. "No, no, no...ah!" </p>
<p>His hole contracted and his body shuddered as his orgasm hit, prematurely. It was the quickest he'd ever reached it, and Harry wasn't even fully inside. </p>
<p>“S-soo goood!!” Niall wailed, as shivers vibrated through his spine. </p>
<p>“Oh baby! Think you can go again?”<br/>
Harry was in to the hilt now, his ballsack pressed up against Nialls plump cheeks. The tight heat that enveloped him would have him shooting his load in no time.. He just knew it wouldn’t be long. He kept one hand on Nialls hips and the other at the boys nipple, just holding him, touching him as he got himself into a steady rhythm.. Harry thrusted himself in and out.. With each pass, he came down harder and harder. Niall rocked beneath him, looking so wrecked.. So spent.. He was gorgeous.. The most gorgeous thing Harry had ever laid eyes upon. Harry felt the swell deep in his belly as he sped up, groaning and moaning dirty things that he hoped would prick at the omegas senses. Niall did things to him that he couldn’t describe.. To his soul.. The word soulmate flooded his mind but Harry couldn’t know if it was just his impending orgasm taking over and talking nonsense. Though as he looked into Nialls glistening eyes, he felt fire and passion.. and he couldn’t help but wonder.</p>
<p>Niall was sobbing softly as they moved together. "Please, want your knot so bad! Uhn, uhn, uhn," he cried out as Harry rocked into him.</p>
<p>“Yes baby!! Ughh ughhhff! Gonna give it to you!”<br/>
Harry felt himself reaching his high.. He was just teetering on the edge.. Waiting.. One more thrust and one more broken sob from his mate had him spilling his seed deep into the pit of Nialls stomach. The low growl that had been building in the base of his throat heightened in sound.. He roared Nialls name as his knot was blown out. He was locked inside now..<br/>
His cum was a constant streamline, flooding through continuously.. Harry kept Niall pinned beneath him, kept his eyes on him. </p>
<p>“Baby.. Baby! Ughhh!!!” He grunted out his affections.. He wanted this to last forever.</p>
<p>Niall was screaming as Harry's knot expanded inside.. It was definitely bigger than Liam's. </p>
<p>"Oh, alpha!" His hole contracted rhythmically as his dick spilled cum all over his lower belly.</p>
<p>Harry panted and huffed out Nialls again and again. The feeling of Niall clenching around him was one he’d never forget. Harry’s orgasm was durable.. It was the longest and the most powerful he’d ever had. It took minutes for his head to clear as he rocked and rotated himself around in Nialls gripping passage. Slowly the air came clean.. The fog faded from Harry’s head and he moved his hands to grasp Nialls hips. He manoeuvred them both, flipping over so that Niall was laying on top of him.. They were still locked together.. Harry’s stream hadn’t ended.. Everything was so close, so intimate.. So beautiful.</p>
<p>Niall nuzzled into Harry's neck, sighing contently as Harry's cock pulsated, spilling waves of cum into him. </p>
<p>“I might be pregnant now, you know," he chuckled. He was sure that sex with Liam had never been this electrifying.</p>
<p>Harry huffed out a laugh, leaning in to suck the soft skin at Nialls ear.. Hoping to leave a mark once he moved away.. </p>
<p>“Then I’d get to keep you here.. And that wouldn’t such a bad thing now would it?” He whispered, nosing his way up to kiss Nialls face. “Cause I’ve never met anyone like you.. Never felt anyone like you..”</p>
<p>Niall hummed at the slightest pain.<br/>
“This might sound silly, but I'm pretty sure you're my soulmate." He whispered, as he leant in for another kiss. Harry moaned softly as the words fell from Nialls lips. His heart ached for Niall to be his.. He wasn’t sure he’d ever believed in soulmates until today.. And now - it was so undeniable.. He could almost cry.</p>
<p>“It’s not silly Niall.. Not at all.. If you’d asked me yesterday.. I’d of said maybe.. But after this.. After meeting you..” Harry could barely finish his sentence before needing to take a breath.. He was so in awe of the omega he lay deep inside of. “I know it’s true..”</p>
<p>"Alpha..." Niall kissed Harry again, before peppering kisses all over his face. </p>
<p>“Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about you."</p>
<p>Harry smiled softly.. He was a dark horse.. Had been all his life.. He’d never liked talking about himself.. Not like other Alphas he’d known. His world was more secretive than most.. He liked it that way.. But for some reason, around Niall, he felt comfortable to express his deepest thoughts and feelings. Harry kept his eyes on the rust coloured marks that lay scattered across Nialls shoulders. </p>
<p>“Well, I moved here two years ago after I had a bad breakup. The partner I had.. I thought it was for life.. But something went wrong.. It didn’t work.. And I spent days and months trying to piece it together in my mind.. I couldn’t understand what had happened and it was too painful to stay.. So I had to leave..<br/>
I came here.</p>
<p>Even as an alpha - he’d been hurt too,<br/>
just as Niall had been. He hoped that maybe.. just maybe they could help mend each other’s hearts.</p>
<p>“Since I moved here, it’s been kinda lonely..<br/>
I‘ve made a few friends at the gym.. There’s also some people I knew already.. But I haven’t really found a crowd I like.. And I work from home.. So I spend a bit of time by myself.. But I sorta like it.. And I love this area.. Miss my family a bit sometimes.. But.. I like that I’ve met you..” Harry smiled, laying his lips against Nialls forehead.</p>
<p>Niall let his head rest back down on the alphas chest, as he took in the new information. He sighed, and brought his finger up to draw patterns against Harry’s skin.</p>
<p>“Well, you already know my story. Me and Li mated in high school and were together until last year. He met Zayn, and then.. I knew he was cheating, you know? Something in my bond didn't feel right. He had the nerve to introduce us, and then sat down and told me he couldn't be with me anymore, that he loved Zayn." Niall huffed another sigh. “I immediately packed a bag, and left without saying a word."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head as he listened, he couldn’t imagine how anyone could want to leave Niall. But then again, in a weird way, he was glad Liam had.. Because now, it gave him a chance.</p>
<p>“Well.. You deserve more than that Niall.. You’re worth more than that.. I can’t believe anyone could do that to you.. You were right to leave. Like I did! When someone hurts you.. It’s best to walk away.. Start fresh..” </p>
<p>Harry ducked his head to press a kiss to Nialls hair.. They would discover more and more of each other as the days went on.. Harry hoped they’d go on. </p>
<p>“And I already know you’re a sassy little thing.. You don’t need to mention that.. I love that about you..”<br/>
He smirked, leaning forward to give Nialls brow a kiss too.</p>
<p>“And a freak in the sheets.. I like that even more..”<br/>
This time, he lifted Nialls chin with his hand, and kissed him on the lips, soft and sweet.</p>
<p>Niall hummed, leaning into the soft touches. He pushed himself up to balance on Harry’s chest, looking directly into the alphas eyes. </p>
<p>“What's your last name? What do you do for a living? Where were you born? Do you have siblings?"</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, his chest vibrating with the effort.<br/>
“Full of questions aren’t you? Well.. It’s<br/>
Styles - my last name. And my job? I write..<br/>
I write novels and columns.. I’m in the middle of a book now actually.. Probably gonna take me the rest of the year to finish it.. Or longer.. But I love it.. It’s my passion.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at the thought.. He was lucky to have a job that he was good at.. That he’d been successful in.. That he enjoyed.</p>
<p>“I have one sibling.. Gemma’s her name.. She still lives back in our hometown.. I haven’t seen her for a long time.. My Mother either.. After I left.. I guess, it was too hard to go back.” Harry shrugged it off.. Though he missed his family.. He didn’t miss his hometown.. He’d enjoyed being away from it all.</p>
<p>"Where is your hometown? Have you traveled around the world before? What's your nickname?" Niall kept throwing questions at him. </p>
<p>Harry laughed again. He shifted his position, his knot still tugging at Nialls hole gently. </p>
<p>“Manchester area.. That’s where I grew up.. Lived with my Mum and sister.. They still call me Haz, Hazza.. How ever you wanna say it.. Am I allowed to call you a nickname? Too soon?” He smirked, reaching up to brush the loose blond lock away from Nialls eyes.</p>
<p>“You can call me a nickname," Niall shrugged, leaning into Harry's touch.</p>
<p>“What can I call you little omega? Precious little flower..” Harry grinned down at him, maybe he was joking, but there was still a hint of love in his eyes.</p>
<p>Niall's nose wrinkled. "Precious flower? I'm not a five year old!" He laughed. "Most people just go with Ni or Nialler."</p>
<p>Harry smirked and grinned down at him.. He knew one of his new favourite things would be teasing Niall. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll stick with that then.. My petal..”<br/>
He’d probably get a bite out of Niall for that, but he didn’t care.. He liked to see Niall all riled up.</p>
<p>Niall let out a growl form the back of his throat.<br/>
"I'm not a girl."</p>
<p>Harry raised his eyebrows.. Pushing himself up to press his hands against Nialls chest.<br/>
“Okay! Okay.. I’ll stop.. But I do wanna hear you call me Daddy one more time.. if not now, then later.”</p>
<p>Niall smirked. It was payback time. "We'll see."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>They laid there comfortably for a little while longer, until Harry could feel his knot softening.. He moved himself gently out of Niall and went to reach for the boys hand.. But Niall had already pulled away.</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot, now I'm sleepy again." Niall rolled over and covered himself with the blanket.</p>
<p>Harry frowned as he watched his blonde hair dissappear under the covers. Alright.. Sleep it was.. Harry just hoped there would be another chance, another time. He moved to the top of the bed so he could fold himself behind Niall, hugging close to his back. The beautiful scent of the omega, helped lull him to sleep. He held his hand to the boys hip the entire time.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment! Let us know your thoughts! 💭 XX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>